Eden
by NephilimElegy
Summary: Critically injured and on the run after being deemed a bad blood, a young Yautja finds himself in the caring hands of a mute herbalist after crash landing onto her planet. He soon begins to learn that the concept of Eden might exist after all...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The male tucked his body into itself and barreled onto the ship, barely missing the many plasma shots fired in his direction. Moving on pure adrenaline, he roughly got to his feet and scrambled to the control panel, deftly entering the codes needed for take off. As the vessel rumbled to life he immediately conducted a rushed liftoff. He scanned the screen attentively to plan his next course of action as he watched for any sign of the enemy.

The Arbitrator chasing him had disappeared from view and he could only speculate that he would be rejoining him in the sky. Taking a moment to assess the damage done to the ship, he began to set coordinates for the nearest planet before his ship violently jerked to the side. Locking the optical display on his opponent, the male attempted to fire at his pursuer with the spacecraft's plasmacaster.

His opponent anticipated this however, as the other ship effortlessly dodged his shots. The male was running out of time. He felt himself succumbing to the various wounds he sustained earlier when the Arbitrator engaged him in hand-to-hand combat. He was no young pup himself, but Arbitrators obtained their title for a reason. It was the male's greatest fight yet and though he was trying to escape, he enjoyed the battle all the same.

Spotting an oncoming asteroid belt in the distance, he planned to lose his opponent by maneuvering through it. He only had one chance, and if he failed then his life would be lost.

He began to bait the Arbitrator by slowing down slightly, hoping to insinuate that his ship was even more damaged than it already was. The next chain of events happened a lot faster than he expected. Plasma shots were exchanged, the two began fiercely weaving in and out of the field of rocks, and suddenly a flash of light before an explosion followed.

The male wasn't quite sure what had happened as a high pitched ring assaulted him, but he saw the Arbitrator's moderately damaged ship smoking before it drifted slowly away from his own. Seeing darkness creep at the corners of his vision, he pressed the confirmation key of the coordinates he struggled to set. Hearing the telltale beep as well as the ship orienting itself accordingly, he felt himself collapse onto the cool metal before drifting in an out of consciousness.

What felt like many moons passed before his ship violently made contact with a surface, roughly jostling him about. As he forced himself to his feet, he stumbled out of the aircraft and surveyed the forested area before he began wandering in the general direction of what sounded like a stream of water. His mouth was dry and his body ached, so the sound of rushing water was absolutely divine.

However, before he could make it, he found himself leaning against the trunk of an old sturdy tree for support. Slowly sliding against it until he was seated at its base, he rested his head back and tried to steady his rapid breathing.

Perhaps he would die here after all.

He should have patched up before exiting the ship, but all he wanted was water and air; anything outside of that stuffy metal pod. As the darkness began to return to his vision once more, he saw a shadowy figure slowly approach him and briefly wondered if it was Cetanu coming to claim him. Either way, he no longer fought to stay awake as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Note:** Here is something that has been lingering in my mind for a while, so I hope you enjoy the crazy journey in store. Yes, I do enjoy writing/creating characters with unique challenges. It's just so much fun that way…

**Terms Utilized:**

**Cetanu: The Black Hunter (Yautja god of death) **


	2. Chapter One: Anthurium

**Anthurium** symbolizes hospitality. It is also used to indicate happiness and abundance.

* * *

**Chapter One: Anthurium**

The forest was peaceful and serene as the first beams of sunlight began creeping in filtered amounts through the thick canopy of leaves. It was still relatively early in the morning, but the young girl was always an early riser.

Feeling warmth caress her chilled rosy cheeks every time she passed through an open patch, she basked in the rays whenever it was briefly offered. The air was brisk this morning and she had to move quickly. Though it appeared to be the beginning of a sunny day, she had a feeling rain would make an appearance later in the afternoon based on the smell in the air.

Spotting a patch of Goldenseal, she lowered herself to her knees and began harvesting in a meticulous manner. There was a lot on her mind ever since the previous day as the memory resurfaced in her mind vividly.

_She wandered through the forest towards her little waterfall hideout as she tried erasing the frustration she felt coursing through her body. Some of the girls in town had cornered her and began to pick on her as they always did, claiming she was a strange one for the lifestyle she led in addition to her shortcomings. She knew better than to let their words get to her as they teased her while growing up, but it always hurt when one of them mentioned her inability to speak or her lack of parents._

_Feeling a tear roll down her cheek, she shook her head and willed herself to be stronger. She was surviving and that was all that mattered. Coming to a small clearing in the forest that was near the waterfall, she took a deep breath and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Before she could dwell on it any longer, a bright flash momentarily swallowed the sky when suddenly a strange object began falling rapidly towards the ground not too far from where she was at._

_Out of instinct, she hid behind the nearest tree and braced herself in the event the impact was strong. Within seconds, she heard it collide with the ground, causing the Earth to rumble as an intense gust of wind blew in her direction. Pressing her hands against her dress to keep it from fluttering about, she felt her heart race in excitement. Once the air settled down, she quickly yet cautiously approached the scene in anticipation. _

_The object made a few strange crackling sounds in addition to whirring before it slowed to a stop. She was about to get closer to examine it when suddenly a ramp began to lower itself with a hiss. Immediately ducking behind a tree once more to conceal herself, she carefully peered around the corner of the trunk and locked her eyes on the opening. A freakishly tall humanoid creature stumbled clumsily out of its depths and the girl had to cover her mouth to suppress the oncoming gasp. What in the world was she witnessing? This… Person, if she could call it that, was at least 7 feet tall and donned the strangest attire consisting of well-worn armor pieces layered on top of fishnets. _

_A loincloth concealed its nether region which brought her to the conclusion that it was most likely male. She also noted that he had the strangest looking hands and feet. Even his skin was different; it appeared to be almost reptilian and was a dark tan mottled with a deep rust color. _

_What really caught her attention was the strange mask he wore on his head, concealing his true face from sight._

_Watching the male continue to stumble forward before resting at the base of the nearest tree, she proceeded to approach him and saw his chest rising and falling rapidly. As she suspected, he was injured badly as she spotted bright fluorescent green weeping from the various wounds across his muscular body. _

_He seemed to notice her presence as he looked directly at her before falling unconscious. At least she assumed he did. After ensuring her safety by lightly prodding his leg with her foot and getting no reaction, she began to tend to the creature's wounds the best she could as she did not like to see any living creature in pain…_

After collecting a decent amount of herbs within the immediate vicinity, she decided to go check on the creature to change his bandages. As she advanced toward the area she found him in, she felt concerned when he was no longer sitting at the base of the same tree. Scanning the area swiftly, her eyes locked on some drag marks on the ground and followed them until she was a few feet away from the waterfall. Feeling her heart pounding in her chest, her eyes swept the area once more. _There…!_

Not too far from the water's edge, the creature laid sprawled on his back. Rushing to his side, she pulled her leather gathering satchel over her head and set it beside her. As she reached out to touch his chest, she jumped when he suddenly grabbed her wrist. His masked face was aimed at her and she stared for a moment before shaking her head to snap herself out of it.

Though he was weak, his grip was fairly strong as she tried to pull her arm out of his grasp. Trying to motion to her bag with her free hand that she was trying to help, he tightened his hold, causing her to wince in pain. Quickly grabbing a nearby rock and giving herself a small cut, she fished out a jar of handmade herbal cream. After applying the cream and showing the creature the lack of danger behind the topical application, she felt him loosen his grip hesitantly.

Slipping her arm out of his grasp, she began pulling out various salves and bandages. She knew he did not trust her as he never took his eyes off of her every movement based on the constant bobbing of his mask as he watched her move about. Not that she could blame him entirely given his condition, but she would have to make sure he understood that she meant no harm.

Throughout the entire process of skillfully treating the various exposed wounds on his body, she would motion between the cream and the corresponding wound it was meant for. She was met with resistance a few times when she reached for more sensitive areas as he grabbed onto her arm roughly, but she would not allow this to deter her as she firmly pried his hand off with a stern gaze.

She was startled at how hot the creature's flesh was every time her cold fingertips brushed against it. She briefly wondered if he was suffering from a fever or if his natural body temperature was just that high.

When she finished changing his bandages, she sat back on her legs and released a heavy sigh of relief. The creature was still in pretty bad shape, but with proper continued care, he would survive. Suddenly, he began to prop himself onto his elbows before he let out a muffled roar of pain. Immediately moving to help, she felt him react by shoving her away effortlessly with one arm, sending her backwards into the dirt in surprise.

The creature dragged himself to the nearest tree trunk yet again and sat propped up against it, his breathing beginning to become labored once more. Though it was frightening to be pushed away with such ease even though he was wounded, the girl was determined. She looked around for some twigs and started a low impact fire before fishing out the food she prepared earlier. She had no idea what he even ate, but she hoped he would try some of the things she brought. Energy was essential to recovery, she was a firm believer of this.

Fishing out a tin canister of chicken broth, she began to heat it over the small contained flame. Pulling out some wrapped bread as well, she arranged everything accordingly. Looking to the creature, she noted he still watched her every move carefully. Pointing to his mask before gesturing to her head, she made the motion of removing it.

He cocked his head slightly as she repeated the motion a few times before she drew his attention to the food. When she felt that he wasn't understanding her, she slowly scooted closer to him and reached for his mask. Without much surprise, he grabbed both her wrists and growled maliciously at her, making it clear he did not want it to be removed.

As she leaned away, he released her and she crossed her arms with a soft huff. He was being stubborn. Picking up the soup with a cloth when she deemed it hot enough, she brought it to her lips and blew on it to cool it down some before taking a small sip to show him it was safe to eat. When she still got no reaction out of him, she frowned. Suddenly, the sky began to rumble faintly in the distance and she directed her gaze upwards.

The rain was rolling in faster than she anticipated, setting her into motion once more as she dug through her satchel. Pulling out a thin blanket that was treated with bee's wax, she began putting together a makeshift shelter over the creature in hopes that it would keep him somewhat dry. There was no way she would be able to move him in his condition and seeing as he didn't trust her yet, there was no point in even trying.

When she deemed it sturdy enough, she pulled out another deep colored blanket that was woven from cotton thread and proceeded to cover the male. Hopefully it would conceal him somewhat as she tried to bring earthy colored materials to match his surroundings.

Pointing intently at the soup and bread at his side, she fed the small fire a few more twigs before taking her leave, hoping that he would eat and that she would be able to make it home before the downpour.

Lightning lit up the sky above her and rain began to pour down in heavy torrents as she ran up the cobblestone path to her cozy little cottage. As she hurriedly entered the house and closed the door behind her, an excited white ball of fluff greeted her by barking and walking wobbly circles around her. With a happy smile, she acknowledged the snow colored wolf with a few loving strokes before settling in.

She ate a light meal as she quickly jotted some notes down in a well-worn journal she kept before deciding to turn in for the night. As she slipped her nightgown on, she paused as she caught the various bruises forming on her body in the mirror hanging behind the bedroom door. Touching the prints left behind on her arm from his grasp, she decided that she would go to town in the morning before visiting him once more.

She wondered if the library would have any information on him as she had never seen or heard anything about the likes of him before. As she rested her head on her pillow, she exhaled softly as the tension left her body, the creature being the only thing on her mind as she began to drift off into slumber.

Whatever he was, she hoped he survived long enough so that she would get to learn more about him.


End file.
